


The End of the Line

by wormghoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: 5.4 datamine spoilers, F/M, blood cw, blood mention, but it can be beautiful and full of stars, crisis on umbara, iokath spoilers, it’s head hoppy but this was a vent piece, there's no way he doesn't die for this treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormghoul/pseuds/wormghoul
Summary: //5.4 Datamine spoilers//All the stars and all the gods in the galaxy could not stop his impending death at the hands of the woman he loved. He knew the price of his actions and took them anyway, left to hope that it was worth it.





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say, I'd like to think Theron becoming a turncoat is part of a larger event, he's a top notch spy and he knows how to work the long con. But much like Obi-Wan's faked death in the Clone Wars, I think it'll become a question of whether or not the risk was worth taking.  
> In this aside, Theron knows his choice will secure safety for the alliance and peace for the galaxy, but it will cost him his life.

     Captured after a year on the run, Theron Shan looked like the same as when he left her on the back of that train, horrendous jacket and all. He’d seemed to tower over her then, espousing his sinister plans to destroy her and everything she - no, _they_ , had worked for. But now, clad in irons he looked weak, small, _pathetic_. A horrified hush settled over the small crowd as the man was half carried and half dragged down the long walkway before being thrown to his knees in front of the Eternal Empress, in front of the love of his life, whom he’d left for dead on Umbara. Of those present, only Lana, Theron, and Chel’a knew what Chel’a did with traitorous lovers, and that this whole proceeding was a sham to cover up his summary execution. Aching, he rose to his feet to stand before her, his eyes tracing from the shimmering silver skirts of her gown up to the intricate beadwork that rested on her collarbones, with only some measure of shame preventing him from meeting her eyes. If anyone had been in front of him to watch his gaze, they could have seen the love that ran deep within his eyes. And if they looked deep enough, they’d see that in his mind, they were not on Zakuul, but on Manaan or Rishi, in fact he could almost feel the sun on his skin again. Happy. The faintest beginning of a smile died on his face when Lana spoke.

     “Her Eternal Grace, Empress Chel’a of Zakuul, understands that you wish to confess to your crimes?” her voice was cold, detached, likely the only thing stopping it from cracking. This was no easier on Lana that it was for the other parts of the trifecta.

     “I do,” he croaked, throat dry. He coughed twice before speaking again. “I, Theron Shan, confess to high treason, entailing attempting to assassinate the Empress and continued subterfuge against the galaxy, Zakuul, and her people.”  Theron looked to Lana, who gave him a slight nod, looking relieved. When he looked to Chel’a though, she wore a blank face, her eyes staring ahead into the void of space, the picture of regal avoidance. Theron thought he knew everything about that face, but he saw new wrinkles along her eyes and the beginnings of new tattoos along her hairline, he wanted to ask where she got them, what had happened while he was gone, but he kept quiet, playing his part. After a moment, she spoke, and all at once her voice reverberated deep in his bones, filled his lungs to bursting, he missed that sound, even if the words she spoke barely concealed the need for blood.

     “The Throne is prepared to accept your allocution, provided that you understand that the sentence for your crimes is death, yes?” her voice rang out in the hall, and there was a sliver of sadness or of pain in it, her face didn’t betray it and he didn’t question it, instead he bowed his head in acceptance. Another moment passed, the room so silent you could hear the stars twinkle and burn outside the viewports.

     “Then you are hereby convicted of your crimes, Theron Shan, and sentenced to death under the laws of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul.” Chel’a clasped a hand over her mouth and turned away, composure broken.    

     The verdict was not unexpected, but that didn’t stop the peculiar feeling that laced through everyone in the room. Zakuulan elites and Alliance officers alike knew who Theron was and what he meant to the Empress. Even the rabble who still spat and called her Outlander had a soft spot for her love. What he’d done shook them as much as it had shaken Chel’a. Though unheard to Theron’s ears, the gallery was dismissed, and Lana, too, disappeared somewhere.

     Then they were alone. She descended the steps quickly and with a wave of her hand sent his bindercuffs to the floor, sound echoing in the empty Spire. She crashed into him, pulling him into a hug, tears already pricking at her eyes.  

     “How could you?” she breathed, fists knotting into the warm, worn leatheris jacket. He didn’t bother to answer her, the story was too wild to tell, too long and dangerous, but it’s reward, safety and peace, was worth the price.  

     “How will I go?” he asked instead, bringing up a hand to tangle his fingers in the soft curls that cascaded down her shoulders.  

     “Quickly, and you’ll feel nothing,” she whispered, mirroring the promise he’d made to her on the train, only this time it wasn’t a coded message, just a statement of fact. She inhaled deeply, “I never stopped loving you,” she admitted, “and I’ve never hated a man quite like I hate you.” her voice carried no malice, no anger, no Sithly flare of passion, this last confession came plainly.

     “You’ll be stronger for it, I swear to you,” he squeezed her tighter, eyes knotted shut, trying to stop tears from falling. He thought again of the past, he thought of when they held each other like this for the first time, young, innocent. Force blind as he was, he still tried to project that feeling on to her, knowing that what she had to do was far worse than what he had to do.   

     “I know,” she choked out, her entire body starting to shake like leaves in a storm. “I know,” she repeated as her hand moved from his mid back to her belt, likely where she kept one of her twin sabers. He wondered if her blades were still white, _no_ , he promised himself they were still white, not wanting the guilt of having thrown her back into darkness, making them bleed again.

     Theron waited for a heat that never came. Instead he felt the cold sting of a vibroblade press into his side with a twist. Then he felt nothing. He didn’t feel cold. He couldn’t feel his blood rush out of his body and onto her gown as they crumpled to the ground, still tangled together, as the knife clattered to the floor from his love’s shaky hands. Her hands, slick with blood lost purchase on his clothes and he slid further, his head eventually resting on her chest.

     “Chel’a,” he whispered, staring into her lilac eyes, chasing the golden flecks that swam in her irises like stars, “I’ve loved you always, and everything I’ve done, it’s for the good of the galaxy, it’s for _you_ ,” the words slurred out of his mouth as his tired eyes fought to stay open. It wasn’t the grand goodbye men dreamed of, but it was enough, besides, he could feel the heat of Yavin IV on his face again. 

     “Theron, oh stars,” she cried out, cursing every god ever worshipped, contorting her body to rest her head on his, holding him tight. It was an odd sensation, to feel safe in her arms.

     When his body finally stilled, the scream that tore from her lips could have woken Valkorian’s ghost. Still cradling his head, she rocked back and forth, watching as the light from the stars around the Spire seemed to dim with his eyes. Twisting her neck, Chel’a eyed the discarded vibroblade. She took one last look at Theron before reaching for it. Before her slick fingers could find purchase on the handle though, Lana Beniko reappeared from just out of view to kick it away. She offered the other woman a hand instead.

     “Don’t let him die in vain, commander,” Lana told her, lifting Chel’a away from the floor with a gentle tug. “After all, what is it the Jedi say? There is no death, only the Force, and the Force serves you well.”  

 

       

 

**Author's Note:**

> Theron's ending is partially inspired by Satine Kryze's death and Chel'a's by Catelyn Stark's death at the Red Wedding.  
> feel free to chat me up on tumblr @diabeticjedi


End file.
